Touchin' On MyPruCan
by comatoselove
Summary: Note: The song has absolutely nothing to do with the story!  Can Gilbert Woo His Brother's Boyfriend's Twin and convince him he's actually serious about him?


You'd think that after months of staring at a person in class they'd get the hint and finally look at you. Hell, you'd think that by even looking at one of the most invisible kinds in your school he or she would give you some attention. Not this kid though. Not only was he cute as hell but he was oblivious to everything. The Prussian sighed as he stared at his younger brother's boyfriend's twin brother. Wow that was a complicated relationship. It was like he had the hots for his brother in law or something! Not that it was his fault.

Gilbert huffed, thinking. Not fair. It was all Ludwig's fault. He had his eyes on the cute little Canadian before his brother had decided to chase after said Canadian's brother! He started doodling little yellow birds on his paper, looking grumpy. He didn't even hear the teacher call out pairs to do group work. He looked up with a glare as someone tapped his shoulder timidly. His face turned into one of confusion as he saw Matthew standing by him.

The Canadian sighed and adjusted his glasses. "We were told to work in groups…I was partnered up with you…" he said timidly, blushing. Gilbert grinned in an almost feral way and nodded eagerly. "Awesome. Names Gilbert." He said, smirking cleverly. Matthew chuckled and nodded, sitting down. "I know. Your brother is dating mine. That and we've had class together a few times now." He said, smiling faintly.

Matthew started working, not noticing the staring for a few moments. He looked up and blinked. "Is there something on my face?" he asked, wondering why the Prussian had a look like that on his face. It was almost like he was eying something to eat. He blushed lightly under the gaze, mind spinning when Gilbert grinned deviously. "Nah, you're just really cute. Has anyone ever told you that?" he asked, remembering a few tips his good friend Francis had told him.

Matthew blushed crimson and smiled shyly. "N-No…Most people don't even realize I'm there…" he said softly, sighing. He shook his head and started working again. Sure Gilbert was good looking but he knew the reputation of the Bad Touch Trio. They were players and if you didn't know that you were new and would find out soon enough. Gilbert smiled handsomely at Matthew and leaned forward. "No one notices you huh? Well I do. I have. I've always thought you were really cute…" the Prussian said honestly, smiling still. Matthew vaguely wondered how many other people had heard that line, feeling a little annoyed. He didn't like being played.

Gilbert frowned when Matthew ignored him, continuing to work. He gently touched the others hand, shocked when it was quickly pulled away. He looked up to see angry lavender eyes. "I'm not stupid Gilbert, nor and I naïve. I won't be toyed with like this. Everyone and their brother knows you're a player and I'm not about to let you do that to me. If you're serious prove it, if not then just drop it." He hissed, obviously hurt. Gilbert blinked, shocked. "Okay. I'll prove it." He said, frowning. He started working, mind formulating a plot. Yeah, this could work.

xXxXx

Matthew sighed as he walked into his home after school, frowning at Alfred bouncing around the house. "Get ready Mattie, we have a double date!" he said eagerly, beaming. Matthew dead panned, very much un-amused. "Hell no hoser! I know what's going on and I am not going on a date with anyone." He said, frowning. He walked off to his room, frowning as Alfred followed. "But Maaattie! It's Luddy! I have a date! He said he promised this person and he won't go out with me tonight if I can't convince you!" he said, pouting. Matthew groaned. It couldn't be that bad. Maybe it was only Kiku or Feliciano. Or maybe it was Gilbert. He groaned, not happy. "Fine! But if get bored or this guy acts like a hoser I'm leaving." He said, huffing. Alfred beamed. "Alright! Thanks Mattie! Get dressed and look hot!" he said, running off to his own room. Matthew groaned and shook his head. He was SO going to regret this.

He started getting dressed into skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a red hoodie. He was not dressing up for whoever this was. He walked downstairs and put in his headphones, eyes shutting. He fell asleep for a little while, groaning when Alfred shook him awake. "Matt! That is so not what I said to wear! Oh well, they're here." He said, sighing and making his twin get up.

Matthew rolled his eyes and opened the door. There had been an insistent knocking since Alfred had woken him. His eyes went wide at the sight of Gilbert, brandishing a white rose. Matthew blushed, remembering that he had read the meaning of white roses somewhere. "What's this?" he mumbled, taking the rose timidly. Gilbert grinned. "My effort. I told you I'd show you I really do like you. Tonight I will prove myself." He said grinning. Matthew sighed and gave the rose back. "Yeah yeah. Let's just go." He said, walking out and past them. Alfred groaned and clung to Ludwig's arm, watching as Gilbert got the door for a miffed looking Matthew.

Ludwig chuckled. "He'll see. I've never seen my brother put so much effort into a night before. He'll see." He said softly, kissing Alfred gently. The American grinned and nodded eagerly, getting into the car. Tonight would be good.

xXxXx

The night passed fairly well actually. Gilbert opened doors and was attentive and even a little smart. Matthew was still resistant though. He didn't believe that someone like Gilbert could ever have more than "one night stand" feelings for him. It just wasn't possible. He sighed as they drove some place, not really paying attention. He groaned as he was dragged out of the car and pulled to a grassy hill. He frowned as Ludwig and Alfred went off in a different direction. "Where are they going?" he questioned, nervous. Gilbert smiled lightly at him. "They're going to another hill. They wanted to give us alone time thought I'm pretty sure it was for their own benefit." He said, smirking.

He sat down and sighed softly, stretching. Matthew took a moment to observe him, blushing. He was wearing ripped up jeans that hugged his body in all the right places, A dark t-shirt that did the same, and an unbuttoned short sleeved white button up shirt. Matthew gulped and sat next to him, pulling his knees to his chest. "You really like me?" he asked softly, blushing. Gilbert nodded, a small smile on his face. It was clear that he was totally serious. "Yeah Mattie, I do like you. I told you I'd prove it and I think I did. I know I have a reputation but I'm very serious about you. My friends and I have decided messing around won't get us anywhere. We need to settle down a bit, you know?" he asked, grinning.

Matthew blushed and nodded, smiling shyly. He knew that Francis and Antonio had actually gone steady with two guys in his grade. Maybe Gilbert was telling the truth. Maybe…Maybe he deserved a chance. He blushed as a cool kiss was pressed to his cheek and a hand was placed on his own. "To prove it I will take things slow with you, if you'll let me be with you." He said softly, smiling. Matthew blushed and sighed. "I guess…I guess I'll give you a chance." He said softly, smiling lightly. Gilbert grinned and cheered. "Awesome! You won't regret this Mattie!" he exclaimed happily. Matthew smiled and had a feeling he wouldn't.

Meaning of a white rose-Purity, Innocence, Silence, Secrecy, Reverence, Humility, Youthfulness, "I am worthy of you", Heavenly

Written as a request from a friend! Go read part one for GermanyXAmerica!e sighed


End file.
